Lireal's Tale
by sofiechick
Summary: story about girl attending the art college in Emmelan (sp?). Meets up with some adventure and strange magic.
1. To Paint or Not to Paint

Lireal's Tale ****

Lireal's Tale

**NOTE** as you may have already figured out, no I do not own all of these characters, though I did make up a lot of them and some places, but never the less, the magnificent goddess of a writer Tamora Pierce owns them all [Goddess bless her]. This story takes place in Summersea around the time of Magic Steps. I imagine this story should be about 8 chapters or more.

****

Chapter 1

Lireal innocently peered at the great works of art in the museum, memorizing the strokes, color, size, and everything else about them. It didn't take her long, maybe 20 minutes for each painting. She could do it in a shorter amount of time, but then she might miss a tiny detail making her work a complete waste of time. Besides, it mattered little, since the art-lovers surrounding her on every side admired the paintings in the same way she appeared to be, many for longer than she did. 

She was almost done in the section she was in-- the paintings that were shipped to art museums all over the world, in this art museum for only a few days-- when a rude boy jossled her from behind. Turning around she almost forgot her surroundings, for a moment she was a fierce protestor, but as she saw the face of the boy she shrank back.

"Come on," he hissed, his eyes piercing into her own. "You're taking too long! The boss wants the job done in two days."

Lireal sighed and they calmly walked outside. They soon melted into the large crowd and inconspicuously made their way to the student dorms at the art school. They showed the guards their identification: a magical painting of the owner that could never be lost or duplicated. They were given to all the art students after their first year of study. 

"Jaquel, do we have to work on it today?" Lireal whined, "I still have to finish my research paper on the affect of Harmo's philosophy on modern art."

"If we want to get these done on time, we do," replied Jaquel, "You can do it in the morning, besides, you know boss gives bonuses when they are early. You can pay someone to do it for you."

Lireal frowned, "No, even if I could, I don't want to. You know the professor always follows big projects up with a test."

"Fine, then stop complaining," Jaquel snapped, impatiently. "Just get the job done, and then you can finish your precious research paper."

Lireal quietly followed him up the stairs; she didn't dare talk back to Jaquel. He was right hand of the most powerful man in Summersea, besides the Duke, and to cross him was as dangerous as disrespecting the Gods. Thinking of the rumors she had heard, she shuddered and made the god's circle.

Jaquel opened the door for her, and left her alone to go to his room for supplies. Lireal looked around and sighed. Working with Jaquel made her nervous, sometimes she wished she had never agreed to help him with his self-portrait a month before. It was that simple act of kindness that had trapped her like a bug. "No," she thought shaking her head, "Jaquel is my friend, I know that. He said I wouldn't have to do this again for at least another 4 weeks. The boss should be satisfied until then. I just wish I had the courage to say no, and to stand up for myself." Looking out the window she saw a group of students painting on the cliff. "I wish I could just paint, but I guess its like my father told me time after time. Nothing is ever that simple, especially when you wish It were so."

Jaquel cam in the door quietly, and put down the packages. "You better get started."

OOOOOOOOOOOOH! What shall happen in the next chapter?? Will Lireal grow a spine? Or will she sell her painting talent to the mysterious "Boss"?

****

**Please review! I could use a beta tester, and if there is something wrong with this story ( for example: typos) please tell me!! This is my first post here and I want to have a good start. If you like it, then I may write faster! Though it might be a little while because I have two high school level exams, and some major cramming to do for a trip to Italy coming up.**


	2. Descoveries

Ok peeps

Ok peeps. Here is the next installment. I know I know its short but it does involve a major change in Lireal's thinking, and the connection to characters we know very well. Ciao!

After finishing her last painting, Lireal glanced outside. It was pitch black, the only thing that was visible was the fairly distant gate lit by magical globes of light. Her energy spent, she fell asleep instantly when she settled into bed. Because the school was so exclusive, there were only a few rooms in which two people stayed, and Lireal was all alone.

She awoke around 5 o'clock in the morning by a soft knock on the door. Lireal groaned while pushing the covers off, knowing exactly who had woken her. The opening door revealed a grumpy Jaquel, who slipped inside without an invitation. Lireal just rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking. She had gotten used to his inconsiderate behavior and his morning calls. He nodded his head to her and began hauling the paintings to his room. Lireal sat down and began to work on her research paper, while Jaquel continued to come for more loads. 

Just as she was almost done the rough draft, he interrupted her train of thought. "OK they're all out, good thing you got them done because the boss told me they needed them earlier than they thought because a traitor warned the guards of a thief. He won't be doing it again." He dropped a brown linen moneybag in front of her. "Here's the money. See you in class, I have to go pick up my research paper."

Lireal stared as he left her room, and then glanced at the large bag he had left on her desk. She had never made the connection that her fake copies were replacing real ones. This made her mad. Every one should be able to see the real thing, and to enjoy the beauty of art. 

Lireal scribbled furiously on her paper, and the rest of the day she spent snapping at her classmates. She made her face as unfeeling as stone when she saw Jaquel. Finally at the end of a long day, she plopped on her bed. Her anger spent, she started to cry in confusion and frustration. "What am I going to do. I will be killed if I refuse to paint for Jaquel, but how can I live with myself?" Her sobs slowly became silent as she peacefully drifted off to sleep.

~~ The Next Day at the Museum ~~

Lady Sandry and the Duke were spending the day with Yazmin, who had insisted that as a celebration they should spend the day in the city. It had been exactly one year since the Duke had had a heart attack, and he was completely recovered. Even though bodyguards accompanied them, they felt completely free, and happy. 

Sandry was laughing at one of her uncle's jokes when a flicker in the corner of her eye got her attention. "How odd," she thought while making her way to a section of paintings. She concentrated on her ability to see magic, and saw a veil of slivery light covered each of the masterpieces. 

"Excuse me," she stopped a man who seemed to work there. "Are these paintings protected by any spells? Because I can see that they have been magiked." He frowned and asked her to come with him to see the owner of the museum. "I guess that's a no," she thought silently.

****

*OK I know it was long, and a little confusing. Lireal kind of has her head in the clouds, but she is still very passionate about her views. Haven't you ever started crying when you are really frustrated? I do all the time!!! I won't write again today cause I just got Squire (I know isn't the thought just invigorating?!) See you.*


End file.
